Verdoleania
=Introduction= Verdoleania offical the Kingdom of Verdoleania is a small micronation is a self-declared independent sovereign state, commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers, claiming lands in The Netherlands the government is a Constuitional Monarchy where the King have Very limited power. The idea for forming a micronation was formed on 7 June 2015 by Patrick Verdoold. There was a video on YouTube with the top 10 strangest Micronations. It was vacation for the 11-year-old Patrick and he had nothing to do. So he founded the Kingdom of Verdoleania and proclaimed himself King. His family will sit in Parliament. The days went by and the first website was created. In the Dutch. The English website followed soon. =Official Documents= The Kingdom Verdoleania is lead by a parliament. However, the country has a king as head of the state. He also has input into the government. The country is ruled by five ministers. Which means intelligence and defense, health and welfare, order and justice, foreign affairs and that of Finance. There are only elections on the Ministers. If there is a proposal in the parliament the king must be informed about it. Then a vote is taken by six people. The ministers and the king. The ministers have one voice the king 2. The country pay with the euro (€) therefore citizens can stil in Dutch supermarkets and hospitals Etc. rightly so. Citizens have the right to open a lawsuit. This is funded by the government. Citizens also have the right to arm themselves. But first needs to be done before a call. Citizens are punished, steal, kill, swearing and breaking. The sentences run from fines to all embargo`s. Our country does claim to three houses in Stolwijk and on a glacier in the grans of Chile and Argentina. In the constitutions of both countries states that glaciers in non claim falls area. The national languages are Dutch and German. Declaration of Independence We declare the Kingdom Verdoleania independence from the Kingdom of the Netherlands. We are tired of being oppressed. We do want to be a protectorate of the Netherlands. We will still pay the same tax. We claim 3 houses in Stolwijk and a glacier on the border of Argentina and Chile. =Ministries= As already stood in the Constitution, the country has 5 Minister and so 5 ministries. That of Defence, Foreign Affairs and Information, care and welfare, order and justice and of finance. Each Department also has a Secretary of State.Ben lead the Ministry of defence and Information. Brigitte does that about Justice and order. Then we have William that for our Foreign Affairs. Esther ensures that the people care enough and thus has the charge of the Ministry of health and social welfare. And Lastly, we have Alex verdoold leading the Ministry of finance. There are only 3 Secretaries of State. Mitchell helps with the defense and intelligence of the country. Mira does so with the care and well-being of the people and Ryan helps with Foreign Affairs. United Socialist Region of Zelcia Zelcia Royaume http://mw.micronation.org/wiki/United_Socialist_Region_of_Zelcia_Royaume Zelcia Royaume was founded on september 19, 2014. It is headed by Saher King I. The Kingdom of Viper The Kingdom Of Viper was established on 1 January 1995. The capital or Viper is located in the U.S. State of Tennessee. It is lead by King LIoyd I. Consulate of Surland http://surlandgouv.wix.com/surlandgouv The Sonsulate of Surland was one of our first friends. With their advice, we have come a long way. Surland was founded on May 3, 2015. Still in conversation Nedland http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Nedland Category:Red links Category:Kingdom Category:English-speaking regions Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Monarchy